bumps_in_the_nightfandomcom-20200214-history
Taliahad
"Originally quite christian, she spent years working with and for the Vatican... but years of witnessing violence and senseless malevolence has swayed her view to something more Spiritual. She still believes very heavily in God, but lacks the infinite arrogance she believes it takes to know the word of God. While she was working for the Vatican, it was imposed upon her daily how an angel should act.... what an angel should do. Eventually she grew impatient, and instead of sparing harsh words, simply parted ways." Taliahad is an angel, one of the few remaining angels in the world, and is a member of Unit 7. As an angel, she is capable of healing wounds on the fly and can bless water to serve as compact healing potions. Having spent most of her life trying to do good, she has become somewhat disheartened by by the sad realities of life. She was created by roleplayer InqWeaver. Appearance Evidence of her Angelic blood is written all over her body, she stands a little over 6'1, and has powerful, statuesque features. Her eyes are a warm hazel-gold, the color of freshly cut wheat, and they tell tales of hardship and hope. Her hair falls in auburn cascades to her hips, curving gently around her contours. Skin as pale as porcelain glows almost unnaturally, as if sunlit even in dull rooms. Despite her towering presence, Talia's body curves and sways with an unearthly grace... Personality Specialities and Abilities As all angels, Talia possesses the unique, angelic gift of granting aid to those around her, bolstering their abilities, and Empathy, brought on by her emotion-based existence. Though beyond that she is unique to most angels, her powers lay in blessing waters, more than supernatural aid. Through years of study, Talia has developed the ability to bless or enchant water to do just about anything she needs. From healing and exorcism, her two greatest strengths, to warding off nightmares, and bolstering strength and even healing emotional damage, Talia takes her name from the Judeo-christian angel of Water and Emotions for a reason. Biography and History Taliahad had existed long before her body came into full being. She remembers this time, but it's hazy, distant... Songs, hummed to small children, to calm after nightmares; joy and fear of young couples, their marriage looming. Her memories are foggy from this time, and the time of her 'birth'. Taliahad, as all angels, is a physical manifestation of emotion; which she always knew, though she wasn't quite sure how she knew. She has met very few other angels, but the ones she has, she remembers the kinship, the intense sense of 'knowing' each other... as only primordial forces can know themselves. The first memories that really stuck were being young and reckless... though youth is relative. She remembers loving a young man, a small village... he was a fisherman... she remembers his boat. Memories still flash of their first kiss... and of their last. She never considered outliving him, she assumed the sadness of losing him would end her, but bittersweet reality set in, and she survived the crippling depression. She moved on, and while she loved again, the look in his eyes will always be her first memory. She remembers the war... The humans called it a world war, though she believes it to be terribly arrogant to believe the world was at war... humans were at war. She would carry pitchers of water to the troops, bestowing blessings, and healing the injured. Very few knew she was an angel, though all the loss once again challenged her will to exist. Once again she survived the loss, the heartache, the pain, the anger. Though her faith was faltering, she refused to believe in a God who would allow this to happen. Her faltering faith and failing health took their toll, she was dizzy... sick... dying. Once again, her memories were hazy. Church bells... she remembers the dull, low ring of tower bells, the whispered chant of hymn and prayer. She was in a church, a catholic church... they knew she was an angel. She stayed with them for many years, blessing their followers, leading their prayers, comforting the hurt, and acting as a beacon for the lost. It was during this time she developed her skills in blessing water, she had little need to do much else; it was a peaceful time. Then the papacy called upon the small church, and everything changed. The last act of the church was to baptize her, giving her the name of Taliahad. She was requested in the Vatican... She didn't want to leave, but she could do so much more good at the Vatican than she could in a small church. Her fragile faith was tested, called into question, and so she bowed, and followed the order of the church. It was so different, she was so restricted. They taught her so much, they taught her where she was from, who she was, what she was, and what was expected of her. They pushed her limits, trying to tech her control, unfortunately it failed. Years of doing little more than blessing water left her power withered, atrophied. Though her talents in blessing water, and calming emotions were astounding, merely being in her presence would often lead to a feeling of calm acceptance. She was pushed further, she was taught about exorcisms. Though her power to do an exorcism with her angelic prowess alone was difficult, she once again fell back on blessing water. It was the same story over and over again until her niche was so limited she was barely a figurehead for the church. She grew restless, though leaving the Vatican meant ex-communication, she grew to realize her fear of failing the church was the only thing that held her there. One day she simply left. She donned a summer dress, braided her hair, blessed the water, and simply walked away. She never heard from the church again, though she imagines they were quite unhappy with her... though they were never truly happy with her, anyways. She wandered once again, helping strangers, visiting small churches. Her prayers were saved for those in need, though she often felt self-righteous for praying... so many needed help, and it seemed her prayers fell on deaf ears more often than not. She still prays, but now more out of habit than faith. Her faith broken, she felt aimless, until she was approached by a representative of the FCPI, saying they needed her. Needed... it was so alien to her to feel needed. She wasn't the strongest of the angels on earth by any standard, nor the most beautiful, but still they needed her. She joined in the hopes of helping those in need, helping as many as she could. At first she was relegated to blessing weapons, healing injured field agents, and aiding in exorcisms. Recently, however, she was asked to join Unit 7; she was naturally nervous, though her fears were soothed by others telling her they wouldn't put her in Unit 7 if she wasn't ready.... Old Boss was often accredited as being a phenomenal judge of potential. Relationships Category:Copyright Category:Characters